


light up my world

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, Firefighter!Dinah, First Responders - Freeform, Fluff, Ghost Hunter!Laurel, Mentions of Fires, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah is a firefighter always getting calls to go to Laurel’s house, due to her always setting stuff on fire accidentally
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	light up my world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So here is the final part for Dinahsiren Week!!! It’s the first responders one. I know it’s two days late, but here it is! I hope y’all have liked all the fanfics!! Stay happy, safe, and healthy!! Remember that Black Lives Matter and do what you can to help out in these times!

The first time it happens, Dinah doesn’t think much of it. It was her job after all to go put out fires, be the first person to usually show up at a place if there was a medical emergency, and things like that. So when they got the call that a woman set her microwave on fire by putting a paper product in the microwave, Dinah didn’t think much of it.

They drove to the location and made their way inside with their gear on. The woman who had called was standing in her living room, not seeming too alarmed considering her microwave was currently on fire. Dinah approached the woman as her colleagues went to work on putting out the fire and asked, “What happened here?”

The woman was distracted, looking at Dinah as if she was ready to jump her bones, but was brought out of her daze by Dinah’s question, “Oh right. Yeah, I accidentally put a paper bag in the microwave to heat up something and the fire just started happening.”

Dinah raised a brow at the other woman, “You know you shouldn’t do that, right?”

“Well now I do.” The woman responded, still looking Dinah up and down as if she was checking her out.

Dinah felt a bit nervous under her gaze. She wasn’t too shocked when people looked at her like this, but it was usually men who did it. When men did it, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable, but with this woman it made her heart skip a beat.

They stood there for a few moments before her colleague, Nate Heywood, came in the room and stated, “We got the fire put out. You’re gonna need a new microwave though, miss.”

Dinah nodded, “Thank you, Nate.”

Nate nodded before leaving the place. Dinah looked at the other woman, seeing her still staring at Dinah, not even seeming concerned with the fact she would need a new microwave.

“Did you hear what my colleague said?” Dinah asked, wanting to make sure the woman heard him.

“I didn’t. Sorry I was distracted.”

Dinah sighed, “They got the fire out, but you’ll need a new microwave.”

“Oh.”

Dinah smiled at the other woman, “Do you have insurance on the items in your house? If you do, they should replace that microwave for you.”

The woman shook her head, “I don’t, but it’s no big deal. Thank you for all your help.”

“It’s our job, ma’am. Just be more careful next time.” Dinah stated, turning towards the door to leave.

“Laurel.”

Dinah stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the other woman, “Excuse me?”

“Sorry I never told you my name. I’m Laurel.” Laurel stated as she extended her hand out.

Dinah smiled softly as she accepted the handshake, “I’m Dinah. Call if you need anything else”

“Will do.”

—————————————————————

The second time they get a call from Laurel, it is because she had candles lit and the flame accidentally caught fire to a rug nearby. The difference this time was she had asked for only one firefighter to come in, more specifically, Dinah. Dinah was shocked by this request, but followed through with it anyways.

When she reached the woman’s residence, Laurel came out and told her, “Knock on the door first and state your full name.”

“Excuse me? Why?” Dinah asked, taken back by what she was just requested to do.

“It is to show respect to the spirits. Just do it, please.” Laurel pleaded, giving Dinah puppy dog eyes.

Dinah sighed and knocked on Laurel’s front door, stating her full name, “Dinah Jay Drake.”

Laurel smiled and walked into the house, gesturing for Dinah to come in. Dinah shook her head and immediately found the problem. The fire wasn’t too big luckily, so she was able to just take it out with her trusty fire extinguisher. 

The moment Dinah got the fire out, she looked at the other woman and asked, “So, the spirits huh?”

Laurel pursed her lips at that, “Oh yeah that. I’m a ghost hunter you see and I believe this house has spirits in it. Hence why I had candles lit, I just didn’t expect to accidentally set my rug on fire.”

Dinah nodded at Laurel, wondering what the hell went on in this woman’s mind exactly, “Okay then. Is there anything else you need?”

Laurel smirked and asked, “You want a drink?”

“I’m on duty.”

Laurel shrugged her shoulders, “I won’t tell.”

“And I am driving. So I’ll pass on that.”

Laurel nodded in understanding, “Can I get you anything?”

Dinah shook her head, “I’m good. Thanks though.”

Laurel tilted her head and bit her lower lip, “Okay then.”

Dinah noticed Laurel checking her out again and just shook her head, smiling at the other woman, “You’re really something, you know that right?”

“So how are you a firefighter? You should be a fire hazard cause you’re hot.” Laurel flirted with a wink.

“Are you flirting with me?” Dinah asked with a raise in her brow.

“Is it working?” Laurel asked, biting her lower lip and looking Dinah up and down.

Dinah sucked in a breath, “I should get going back and you should go back to your ghost hunting.”

Laurel pouted at that and sighed, “Okay. I hope I see you sometime again.”

“I’m sure you will. You seem to love setting fires.”

—————————————————————

Fires at Laurel’s place ended up becoming a regular thing. The fires were always different things, except for the microwave which Laurel had to replace multiple times. Dinah wondered if the woman was just starting to do it on purpose as an excuse to see Dinah.

Dinah didn’t want to admit it, but she did enjoy seeing the other woman and started to look forward to going over Laurel’s. She just wished it didn’t take a fire in order for it to happen. So on one of her off days, Dinah made a decision.

Dinah was currently sitting in her car outside of Laurel’s home, debating on if she should go knock on the door. What if Laurel didn’t want to see her? What if Laurel just liked flirting with her on the clock to tease her? Dinah sucked in a deep breath before getting out of her car.

Dinah straightened her shirt before locking her car and walking up to Laurel’s front door. She was nervous about being here considering she wasn’t working, but she had to do it. She constantly thought about Laurel and it was driving her crazy. Dinah closed her eyes before knocking on the door, knowing there was no turning back from this.

She heard someone moving inside the house and they opened the door. It was Laurel, looking like she just woke up, wearing a silk robe. Laurel looked shocked, but smiled seeing Dinah, looking her up and down as she always did, “Fuck and here I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.”

“Hi.” Was all Dinah managed to get out.

“Hey you. You’re not in your uniform and you didn’t get a call. Whatcha doing here?”

Dinah didn’t really know what to say to that. Did she tell her she was all she thought about? If she intentionally set things on fire? Dinah wasn’t sure what to say, so she shrugged her shoulders, “I really don’t know.”

“You want to come in?”

Dinah nodded at that and Laurel moved to the side, gesturing for Dinah to come in. Once Dinah got in, Laurel closed her front door and locked it, quickly turning her attention to the other woman. Dinah quickly commented, “I’ve never really acknowledged what a lovely home you have.”

“Despite all the fires that goes on, it’s still quite nice isn’t it?” Laurel asked, sitting down on her couch, patting down on the spot next to her for Dinah to sit down.

Dinah sat down and stared at Laurel. She couldn’t believe how gorgeous the other woman was. She’d wondered if she was seeing anyone, so she asked, “You have anyone special in your life?”

“Would it make you jealous if I did?” Laurel teased with a smirk. Dinah felt her breath catch in her throat at the question. Laurel quickly noticed and brought her hands to hold Dinah’s, “Hey breathe, it’s okay. No, I don’t have anyone.”

Dinah felt like she could breathe again after what Laurel said. She hated that the thought of Laurel being with someone made her sick. She looked at Laurel and quickly let out, “I like you.”

Laurel grinned at that, “That’s good because I like you too. Do you think I would’ve flirted with you otherwise?”

“So what about the fires?” Dinah questioned, needing to know the truth.

Laurel blushed at that and tried to hide her face, “Those weren’t an accident. I’m just not good with certain things, so fires just happen I suppose. Seeing you was just a bonus.”

“You’re a dork, you know that right?”

“I am, but I’m a dork you like.”

Dinah smiled at that and leaned in closer to Laurel’s face. Laurel crossed the distance and pressed her lips against Dinah’s, sighing into the kiss. 

Dinah’s job was weird sometimes, but moments like this made her really grateful for her job.


End file.
